LayEd D'zurr (PC)
* Name: D’zurr Ss’isha Aalvisuul ** D'zurr is her hatching name, given to her by her chaida Syrkhan Ss'isha D'zurr. *** Her village uses this name as an affectionate, informal name; her friends sometimes call her "Dizzy" ** Ss'isha is the name of her niall (foundation or village) *** This is her most formal name, acting as a surname would among modern Westerners ** Aalvisuul is her kaissa name, the one she selected when she came of age *** This name is what she would ordinarily be called among members of her village and reflects her adoration of the T'skrang folk hero, Aal'visss * Race: T'skrang K'stulaami * Discipline: Taildancer 2 = Description = D'zurr is a slender, agile k'stulaami who is muted blue in color on her head, back and extremities, and orange along her chest, belly and tail underside. Her eyes are bright orange. Among the t'skrang of her niall, D'zurr is regarded as a doleful figure, less flamboyant than most, which has grown worse since the death of her aged chaida. Her lahala (village chief) suggested she travel about to regain her kyaapas (balance) and jik'harra, the flamboyant courage so prized by the t'skrang. = Goals and Fears = D'zurr would love to emulate her hero, Aal'visss, with acts of outrageous courage. She hopes to find some missing Aal'visss relict, and would be easy prey to any con artist with an old piece of T'skrang equipment. She is particularly frightened of underground places and small caves, having nightmares about being trapped in a dwarven grave (T'skrang do not bury their dead). T'skrang children are expected to face those fears, so she is as likely to rush into places like that as she is to rush out of them. = Stats = Attributes * Strength 16/7 ** Carrying Capacity/Lifting Capacity 165/310 lbs * Dexterity 19/8 * Toughness 14/6 * Perception 10/5 * Willpower 10/5 * Charisma 10/5 Combat Stats * Initiative Step 7 (8 - 1 for shield) * Movement 90/45 * Physical Defense 10 * Spell Defense 6 * Social Defense 6 * Physical Armor 8 (3 points from footman's shield) * Mystic Armor 0 Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold 10 * Unconsciousness Rating 28 (with durability: 40) * Death Rating 36 (with durability: 50) * Recovery Tests 3 per day (Toughness Step 6) Karma * Current Karma: 13 * Karma Maximum: 25 * Karma Die: d6 * Legend Point cost: 5 LP = Talents = Discipline Talents: * Melee weapons 3 (10) * Gliding 2 (10) * Acrobatic strike 2 (10) * Unarmed combat 3 (11) Core Talents: * Karma Ritual 2 * Durability 2 (Death/unconsciousness: 14/12) Support Talents: * Air Dance 1 ** Dexterity 8 + talent 1 - armor 1 = 8 = Skills = General: * Haggling 1 * Fishing 1 * Shield Charge 1 Knowledge: * Racial Lore 1 * Legends and Heroes, particularly relating to the folk hero Aal'visss Artisan: * k'stuyapas (Aerial ballet) - a k'stulaami art form involving climbing a high tree, jumping from it and falling. It looks better than it sounds. Languages: * Native: T'skrang (Serpent River) * Throalic Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 1 ** T'skrang = Gear = *Armor ** Footman's shield (+3 armor, -1 initiative) ** Padded leather (+4 armor, 0 initiative) *Weapons ** Hand axe (4 damage) being modified to attach to D'zurr's tail (when used, both sword and axe attack and damage at -2 steps) ***Damage steps: 7 (strength) +4 (weapon) +3 (tail)=14 ****Forged weapon: +1 bonus to damage ** Broadsword (5 damage) ***Damage steps: 7 (strength) +5 (weapon) =12 ****Forged weapon: +2 bonus to damage **Bola (3 damage) ***Damage steps: 7 (strength) +3 (weapon) =10 *Miscellaneous equipment: ** Adventurer's kit, backpack, steel, bedroll, sack ** Waterskin (full) ** Sack, large ** Rope, 25 feet ** Fishing line, bait jar and fish hook ** 2 candles ** Traveller's garb w/breeches ** A fancy hat with a feather ** Whetstone ** 1 week's worth of rations ** Knife (1 damage) (used as a tool, not as a weapon usually) ** Map with scroll case, including a map from episode 1, marked "scary village, now made safe by our heroic actions" so large that most of the surrounding forest is obscured. There is a tiny picture of a crudely drawn t'skrang fighting a large white blob. ** 1 ounce pestain (a t'skrang spice, small chopped leaves) (prepared by her chaida, Syrkhan Ss'isha D'zurr) ** Whistle ** Torches: 2-1 (episode 1)=1 = Money = SP: 32.8 = Legend Point Log = *Episode 1: +655 *Raising melee attack, acrobatic strike and gliding to 2: -200*3=-600 *Buying 6 karma: -48 (7 legend points remaining) *Journal for episode 1: +100 *Increasing durability to 1: -100 *Given bonus LP: +100 *Increasing Air Dance to 1: -100 *Episode 2: +450 *Journal "Aal'visss and the Moon": +100 (total: 557) *Raising durability to 2: -200 *Raising Melee weapons to 3: -300 *Buying 5 karma: -50 (7 legend points remaining) = Journals = *Episode 1 (a song) *Aal'visss and the Moon (a song) = Aal'visss = Aal'visss is a t'skrang folk hero, dating back to the Scourge. His exploits have been greatly exaggerated, due to the t'skrang adoration for flamboyance and tall-tales (imagine a combination of King Arthur, Paul Bunyan and Hercules). Legends state that he will return when the t'skrang need him most. Stories conflict over where he is in the meanwhile; D'zurr herself believes he lives among a clan of noble dragons, watching over his followers. Ref'skala niatis r'russs Aal'visss! Until Aal'visss returns to set things right!